


I think I've met you before.

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Life on Mars (UK), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV), The Ruby In The Smoke
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Maybe OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: First it was Hannah and her partner, then Clara and Sam moved to Broadchurch... since he met them he had that feeling, that familiar feeling...





	I think I've met you before.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in Broadchurch...

" _ **Miller!**_ "

His voice was heard all over the empty room. He was waiting for Ellie. She started to be more talkative with others, especially with Clara, a young girl and her new best friend. "What is the matter?" Ellie said when she came back with Clara. Her blue and white waitress costume were very 80ish.

"I've been waiting for you for thirty minutes!!!" "Sorry, DI Hardy." Clara said with her confident smile. "No, don't apologize to him." He rolled his eyes and stand up. "5 pm. You can handle it?" he asked. "Of course I can." Answered Clara. "You know that she can, come on! Now you're the one wasting time."

Alec Hardy moved to the door of the restaurant. "Ah, I almost forgot..." Clara gave to Ellie three package with sandwiches. "For you two and for Tyler..." "You don't... who am I kidding? Thanks you Clara, see you later." Alec pressed the car horns and Ellie quickly went out of the place. Clara wondered what she would do for the dinner. "So, dinner for six."

 

They arrived to the station, there were a lot of people working in different cases. Nothing serious since months ago. Sometimes they patrol, sometimes they gossips. Things were very different almost a year ago in that community. Broadchurch. When he arrived there all was a mess with a murder, then the case he finally solved, third _that case_... and at the end...

"Why do you did that? Why you...?" He was getting his nerves off. "Sir, it was Mr. Tyler. He told me..." But he wasn't there anymore. Alec Hardy went to the corner table and made Ellie jump for the scream he did. " **WHY DO YOU LIKE SO MUCH MEDDLE WITH MY ORDERS?** I told him to take photos!!! _with the camera_!" "And he did. He used the phone. I have the photos." "The evidence got erased!" "OK, you two, _stop_."

Ellie stopped them. The blond guy stood up, looking at Alec in the face. "Be modern, think different." And he went away smiling. Alec was ready to answer him back when Ellie stopped him. "Let him be! Why you always react like that with him?" "I don't know." He put his glasses on. "He makes me angry." "Really?" Ellie said, looking at him. "... No. You know that I don't hate him I just... I don't know, ok? That's what you wanted to heard?" They went to their own table to do their jobs.

Sam Tyler, detective chief inspector from who knows where and expert in serial killers, went to lunch. Almost all the hours he worked, Alec had them free and it also happened the other way around. He didn't know why, but he liked to annoy him, even though he knew Alec wasn't a bad guy. He was wondering if he should apologizing to him later when a female voice talked to him. He smiled. "What are you doing here?" "I can't be here?" "Alec is having his nerves out and if he sees you..." "Don't worry about that." "You never learn Hannah, don't you?" She said nothing and he smiled, then they sat in a bench outside the station... or something like that.

" **What are you doing here!?!?!?** " It was past four. All eyes were on them and not because a beautiful sexy blonde girl dressed with pink and black was there. It was because Hardy was yelling to her. Ellie wasn't happy too but she was calm. "Alec she was..." "Whatever!" He said, tired. "I'm not in the mood." He looked to everyone with that angry face and he went out and didn't came back. "What happen with him?" asked Hannah like nothing happened minutes ago. "Don't know." answered Ellie. "He's been like that days ago." "Really?" "Just ask to Sam or Clara." Ellie ordered some papers and walked with Hannah to the women bathroom. "So..." she started. "Where's Jim?" "In the house, sleeping." "Why you left him alone?" "Because he gets a little childish when I'm with him. He doesn't give me my space." "I'm not gonna say nothing about that."

After signing some papers, they went out where Sam was waiting for them. "Ladies." He said, opening the doors of his car. "Thanks." "Alec's car is not here, right?" "Nop." Answered Sam. Ellie rolled her eyes and the three started to talk about trivial things.

"Well... I guess they have their reasons." "You think?" Clara moved her arms saying, "Of course I do." "She is going to be surprised." "Maybe..."

Clara looked to both men, they were the copy of _him_. But they were human and had physical differences. She smiled. "You think this looks good?" "For us, yes." Alec said nothing. None of the three said something for seconds until Clara broke the ice.

"Jim, are you okay?" Jim looked at her with a puppy face "... Yes, just... I was remember when I met Hannah, did I told you how happened?" "No." She was interested but Alec was looking through the window from his seat while drinking a shot of drink. "I dreamed about her. We meet in the past... or was it in an alternate universe? I..." But before he ended, Alec had spit out the drink and Clara had broken the cup she was cleaning.

"WHAT???????" said both at the same time, one surprised and the other scared. "Why the reaction? It's a joke..." "........" At a glance, Clara and Alec looked to each other. "Ah, yes, of course... I have to clean this." Clara ran behind the curtains of her restaurant.

"That was weird." said Alec. "I was surprised because... mh..." "Because...?" Alec wondered if he should talk about it. No. Definetely no. Clara appeared cleaning the mess she did and when she came back the other three entered the place. "You are here." "Jim???" said Hannah pouting. Ellie chuckled. "There you have." said Clara when Sam came closer to the table. "Thanks you, fast as always." "When you did that?" said Alec, impressed when he saw Clara with the dishes. She smiled. "I'm good at that." Hannah was a bit mad at Jim, yelling at him. That was a common thing. Clara talked a lot with Ellie. That was normal too.

"Sorry." He looked at Sam. "What?"

"You already heard me."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You are not going to talk to me, Alec?" Alec sighed. "I don't like you!" Ellie laughed to his left. "We don't believe in that!" "What a liar..." said Hannah, mocking him. "S-Shut up!" He felt ashamed.

Even when they were laughing about him, he knew they weren't bad. Since he knew them he felt... that familiar feeling. He have met them before, he was sure. He just... knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an introduction, details and backstories (headcanons) in the next chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess watching series from the 2000 :')  
> P.S: this fanfic is related with "Invisible Worlds"


End file.
